Free!-Road to the World- the Dream/Image Gallery
|backcolor = |altbackcolor = #caedf2 |minwidth = 5 |maxwidth = 15 |borderradius = 4 |height = 2 |tab1 = Overview |tab2 = Image Gallery}} Road to the world poster.jpg|Announcement poster RtW postcard bonus.jpg|Ticket Pre-Order Bonus Postcard (KyoAni Movie Year Ver.) RttW ticket case haru.png|Ticket card featuring a new illustration of Haruka Updated Road to the World poster.jpg|Promo poster with tagline and anniversary celebration RttW Good Luck Blue bonus.png|Ticket bonus file series "Good Luck Blue" Good luck blue iwatobi file.jpg|Good Luck Blue - Shizuru, Nagisa and Romio - clear file Good luck blue natnao file.jpg|Good Luck Blue - Natsuya and Nao - clear file Tumblr e3f79eaba1e2de00b0ae252e6c112acf 1ca1aa4d 640.jpg|Good Luck Blue - Sosuke and Kisumi - clear file Tumblr 6aa4246d4a69e7c6db241b7e29c2ec1e 53c3fd05 640.jpg|Good Luck Blue - Asahi and Rei - clear file Road to the World group image.jpg|Lawson collab main visual Lawson rtw group files.png|Lawson collab group clear files Lawson rtw solo files.png|Lawson collab solo clear files Lawson rtw tapestries.jpg|Lawson collab solo tapestries Lawson rtw scroll.png|Lawson collab group tapestry Rtw ticket card pv.png|Ticket bonus character cards Rtw iwami collab sticker pv.png|Iwami Town collab stickers Rtw limited edition character coasters.png|Cinema Distribution Bonus Character Coasters - Set 1 Rtw ltd ed coasters.png|Special Edition Character Coasters - close ups Rtw limited edition character coasters 2.png|Cinema Distribution Bonus Character Coasters - Set 2 Rtw ltd ed coasters 2.png|Special Edition Character Coasters - close ups world1.jpg|Radio CD Cover RtW ticket bonus photo haru.jpg|Ticket Bonus Haru Photo Card world photo haru.jpg|Translated Photo Card RtW ticket bonus photo makoto.jpg|Ticket Bonus Makoto Photo Card world photo makoto.jpg|Translated Photo Card RttW natnao photo card.jpg|Ticket Bonus Natsuya & Nao Photo Card RtW ticket bonus photo ikuya.jpg|Ticket Bonus Ikuya Photo Card RtW ticket bonus photo group.jpg|Ticket Bonus Asahi, Kisumi & Hiyori Photo Card RtW ticket bonus photo rin.jpg|Ticket Bonus Rin Photo Card Rttw photo card sosuke.jpg|Ticket Bonus Sosuke Photo Card RttW reigisa photo card.jpg|Ticket Bonus Rei & Nagisa Photo Card Rtw mini clear file 1.jpg|Cinema Distribution Bonus Mini-File Rtw mini clear file 2.jpg|Cinema Distribution Bonus Mini-File World roadshow - Haru.png|Roadshow screenshot - Haru World roadshow - Makoto.png|Roadshow screenshot with text - Makoto World roadshow 2 - Nagisa.png|Roadshow screeshot with text - Nagisa World roadshow - Rei.png|Roadshow screenshot with text - Rei World roadshow - Rei, Romio, Shizuru, Nagisa, Gou, and Ayumu.png|Roadshow screenshot - Rei, Romio, Shizuru, Nagisa, Gou and Ayumu World roadshow - Ikuya.png|Roadshow screenshot - Ikuya World roadshow - Asahi.png|Roadshow screenshot - Asahi World roadshow - Asahi, Ikuya, Haru and Makoto.png|Roadshow screenshot - Asahi, Ikuya, Haru and Makoto World roadshow - Rin.png|Roadshow screenshot - Rin World roadshow - Sosuke.png|Roadshow screenshot - Sosuke World roadshow - Natsuya.png|Roadshow screenshot - Natsuya World roadshow - Nao.png|Roadshow screenshot - Nao World roadshow - Haru and Rin.png|Roadshow screenshot with text - Haru and Rin World roadshow - Nagisa.png|Roadshow screenshot - Nagisa Rei-dream.jpg|Roadshow screenshot - Rei World roadshow - Kaede.png|Roadshow screenshot with text - Kaede Road show frame.jpg|Roadshow screenshot - Haru and Rin World roadshow - Makoto, Haru and Rin.png|Roadshow screenshot with text - Makoto, Haru and Rin World roadshow - Rin, Haru and Makoto.png|Roadshow screenshot with text - Rin, Haru and Makoto Yume duo 1.jpg|Product promo - Makoto and Haru Yume duo 2.jpg|Product promo - Rei and Nagisa Yume duo 3.jpg|Product promo - Asahi and Ikuya Yume duo 4.jpg|Product promo - Sosuke and Rin Midnight dream files.png|Ticket bonus file series "Midnight Dream" tumblr_d94c981ea69b9ab3f4cd7fce51a868bd_765941bb_640.jpg|Midnight Dream series - Haru Midnight mako.jpg|Midnight Dream series - Makoto midnight nagisa.jpg|Midnight Dream series - Nagisa midnight rei.jpg|Midnight Dream series - Rei tumblr_pska5vsMaY1rvvves_640.png|Midnight Dream series - Ikuya midnight asahi.jpg|Midnight Dream series - Asahi midnight hiyori.jpg|Midnight Dream series - Hiyori midnight natsuya.jpg|Midnight Dream series - Natsuya midnight nao.jpg|Midnight Dream series - Nao midnight rin.jpg|Midnight Dream series - Rin midnight sosuke.jpg|Midnight Dream series - Sosuke midnight albert.jpg|Midnight Dream series - Albert NowShowing 1.jpg|Preview screeshot - Makoto and Haru NowShowing 2.jpg|Preview screeshot - Haru and Makoto Now showing - haru.png|Preview screenshot - Haru Now showing - makoto.png|Preview screenshot - Makoto now showing - nagisa and rei.png|Preview screenshot - Nagisa and Rei Now showing - rei.png|Preview screeshot - Rei now showing - ikuya.png|Preview screenshot - Ikuya Now showing - hiyori.png|Preview screenshot - Hiyori Now showing - asahi.png|Preview screeshot - Asahi Now showing - sosuke.png|Preview screenshot - Sosuke now showing - rin.png|Preview screenshot - Rin Now showing - Natsuya.png|Preview screenshot - Natsuya tumblr_dae08979040ccf6235e96252d00b64f9_b5fde68d_640.png|Preview screeshot - Nao Now showing - Nitori.png|Preview screenshot - Nitori Now showing - gou.png|Preview screenshot - Gou rttw kisumi.jpg|Preview screenshot - Kisumi Now showing - miho and goro.png|Preview screenshot - Miho and Goro Now showing - Albert.png|Preview screenshot - Albert rttw kinjou.jpg|Preview screenshot - Kaede Now showing - isuzu.png|Preview screenshot - Isuzu Now shoiwng - Romio.png|Preview screeshot - Romio Now showing - Shizuru.png|Preview screenshot - Shizuru Now showing - ayumu gou.png|Preview screenshot - Ayumu and Gou Now showing - rin haru nagisa makoto.png|Preview screeshot - Rin, Haru, Nagisa and Makoto Now showing - sosuke kisumi rin.png|Preview screenshot - Sosuke, Kisumi and Rin Now showing - rin gou nagisa.png|Preview screenshot - Rin, Gou and Nagisa Screenshot (395).png|Rtw screenshot - Nagisa Screenshot (426).png|Rtw screenshot - Haru Rttw station poster.png|Mass transit ad - angle 1 Rttw station poster 2.png|Mass transit ad - angle 2 Rtw wide poster.png|Road to the World - wide poster - multiple characters Rtw clear file 1.png|RttW clear file 1 Rtw clear file 2.png|RttW clear file 2 2020 calendar cover.jpg|2020 Calendar Cover Tumblr_pmh2lt8KZ01rvvves_500.jpg|Animedia magazine cover - March 2019 - with working title Animedia 2019 July.jpg|Animedia cover - July 2019 rttw mag cover.png|Spoon 2di cover - July 2019 Otomedia Magazine cover.jpg|Otomedia cover - Aug 2019 Febri magazine cover.jpg|Febri cover - July 2019 Category:Free!-Road to the World- the Dream Category:Image Gallery